The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for plasma processing a substrate. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for clamping an edge ring in a plasma processing chamber.
In plasma processing, a plasma processing chamber with an edge ring may be used to provide improved process control.